


♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫

by Tinabedin



Series: ♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Angst, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay, Jealousy, Other, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinabedin/pseuds/Tinabedin
Summary: Langa and Reki meets again after 5 years, after Langa cut his string with Reki.Now Langa wants Reki back, and he will do anything, to get the red head by his side again.And Reki's stupid pride, refuses to let him back down of this stupid challenge.Reki and Langa has to face each other for a race, it would be hard. But how hard? ;)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: ♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	1. The new "US"

3 Years later:

The buzzer goes off, and the two skaters both skates past the finish line.

Everyone cheers, laughs and screams.

"And the winner is..... SNOW!" Everyone cheered. there were a few snickers from some people about how "Snow cheated" or "He's just his puppet". Tho it didn't bother Langa, not anymore atleast.

A few girls were looking at him, talking about how to start a conversation with him, in hopes of getting his number. Langa didn't care abut any of that.

Langa didn't even bother to look at the people around him. He just turned around and left.

Langa had finally achieved his dream. he was undefeated and a winner in the skating world. He had seen everything, you can see as a skater. And honestly. The skating world isn't what it used to be.

Not after you know the dark side of it.

Skating wasn't as fun as it used to be, not for Langa anymore. He had left everything and everyone behind, just for the boring world he was living in now.

Even after 3 years, Langa still regretted his choice. Skating without him, wasn't fun. And Langa got bored after a while.

He looked down at his hand, the once red string, was still gray. Even till this day, Langa was hoping that it would one day turn red again, and connect him to him.

"Well, Well Snow. That wasn't to good out there. Was it now?" Langa stopped in his tracks. he knew that voice. ADAM... "What do you mean? I won. Take the win." Langa said, a little pissed that he had to deal with Adam right now.

"Yes you won. But YOU almost LOST. We can't having you lose you winning streak, can we?" Adam was obviously trying to get something out of Langa. What it was. Langa had no idea.

Adam was truly in love with Langa, but the boy had after some time lost the spark that drove Adam to him. And Adam, he had quit an idea, to why.

He knew exactly how to bring that spark back. And Adam was going to see him glow again.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Langa was standing in Adams office waiting for ADAM himself. There wasn't much to do, so he was watching people skate against each other trying to find himself a worthy opponent.

Normally Langa wasn't allowed to choose his opponent, but for some reason Adam had been generous and let him do it, just this once.

Adam had left a while ago, to get something, and when he came back he guided Langa to the table. Adam put at least 10 photos of different skater people on there table.  
Langa looked at the people on the papers.

Langa needed to find his next opponent. But Langa wasn't interested in any of these people. Not even a bit.  
But the Adam put a photo in front of him. "What about him?" Adam asked, grinning like a psycho.

It was a photo of a red haired boy. His red hair was put op by a hair clip so it wouldn't get in the way, he was wearing a gray hoodie, with black ripped jeans and he was wearing white shoes.

Langa couldn't take his eyes off him. He was... So beautiful. 

How strong had Reki gotten after all these years? Where had Reki left to? Why did Langa ever let him go?- 

Langa had so many question in his head, he didn't even notice Adam was still there.

"See something that caught your eye, Snow?" Langa looked at him, he knew Adam probably knew, but he wouldn't let him touch Reki.

Adam couldn't stop grinning. The shine. The hope. The glims in his eyes. The look that had attracted Adam to Langa. 

"Maybe." He said. Adam looked at him. "If you want to skate against him. Do it. You choose your own opponents, dont you?" Langa just stood there.

So that was Adams plan? Wow. But Langa, he really didn't care. He wanted to skate Reki. He was going to skate him.

"What about the bet? What will Reki lose?" Langa asked. All he received was a wide smirk from Adam, before he finally spoke op again. "Idk. You choose your bets for all the other opponents, why not now? Unless you want me to choose the bet?" 

"No. I'll choose the bet and I'll also win. Dont worry." Langa said- "But where am I going to find him?". Langa looked at Adam, waiting for an answer. "Actually. I've just heard that he's skating right now. At 'S', against someone. Why don't you go down there and challenge him?" 

And Adam didn't need to say more. Langa left to go find the red head. Holding his string in his hand. Only one thought ran through Langa head. 'Im going to make him mine again.'  
\------------------------------------------------------

At "S" with Reki:

MIYA skated past the finish line, and a few second after Reki did too.

"Woo!" MIYA laughed. He looked at Reki, who was just glaring at him. "Looks like you still suck, Reki." Reki just laughed him off

"Chill out kid. You beat me once. You didn't win the nationals." Reki just laughed.

"Reki! Great job!" His friends came to greet him. Shadow, Cherry and Joe were all walking towards Reki.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Reki laughed. "Yeah. Welcome back, loser" Shadow said. Reki just laughed him off, and ruffled his hair.

"Welcome back kiddo" Joe said. "Welcome." Cherry said a few second after.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. This place didn't change much after 3 years, huh." Reki said.

"So." Shadow said, "What made you come back?".

Everyone looked at Reki, eager to know why he came back too.

"Well. Eh- I guess I just missed this place and my friends and family." He knew he couldn't tell them the real reason, why he came back. not yet.

They were all laughing and talking, making a few jokes, deciding they were going to get something to eat.

When suddenly a voice spoke.

"Reki" He heard his name being called. Reki knew the voice, but he refused to turn around. Theres no way he was here. Why was he here? Reki had heard the boy only showed up when he skated or was with Adam.

Theres no way he was here. But then again. Reki knew that voice couldn't belong to anyone else but him.

Reki turned around. Standing face to face, with the once person he didn't want to see his first day back.

"What do you want, Hasegawa?" Reki said. His voice cold. Everyone were looking at them and he knew. Well. Who wouldn't? One of the best skaters, we're standing right in front of them. Why wouldn't they look?

Reki couldn't tale his eyes of him. He looked the same, with his blue hair, blue eyes. But his hair was only long in the front. He had an undercut, he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He was stunning. But Reki would never admit that.

"I want to skate with you" Langa said. Reki snapped out of his thoughts and looked for real at Langa. "Hah? Why would I skate you?" he said. Langa just looked at him. "It's 'S', you can't refuse and let your pride down now, can you?" Langa said with a smirk. It pissed Reki off.

How dare he? What an asshole. Of course Reki couldn't refuse now. He'd look like a loser, a coward- But if this was all just to mock him. To make himself look good. Then he could take being a coward.

"If this is because you want to make yourself look good, I refuse." Reki said. Standing his ground. Who did Langa think he was?

"And what if it isn't? What if I just want to skate you and see if what you've learned." Langa said. He was not backing down. not when he had the red head.

Miya, Shadow, Cherry and Joe, were just standing dumbfounded. 'What the hell was happening?' Was the only thing going through their mind.

"Then. If Adam isn't involved, you got yourself a deal." Reki said, putting his hand out for Langa to shake. Immediately Langa shaked it.

"Wait- Reki, do you really think this is a good idea? You dont even know what he wants!" Miya said. Reki gave him a wide grin before saying "It's probably stupid, but I cant let my pride down now, when I've already said yes can I?"

Miya, Shadow, Joe and Cherry just looked at him. "Fine, whatever" Miya said. "If you lose you have to dress op in a skirt!." Reki walked off. "Even more reason to win!" He yelled.

Reki made his way to the starting line, to meet up with Langa. Now he had to skate him. And he had no intention of losing. he was going to beat that asshole after everything he'd done to him.

"Langa Hasegawa, you're going down."


	2. The race has begun, what will you do now? ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki and Langas race against each other has begun.
> 
> The price is high.
> 
> Who. Will. Win?

The race ;).:

Reki and Langa were standing in front of the starting line. Just the two of them, while everyone else in the stands were watching exited. Others were making bets on who would win, and some others were just there for the show or for SNOW's skate off.

"So what's the bet then, Hasegawa?" Reki asked. Langa looked at him with a smirk. He had an idea, it would probably throw off the red head, but he didn't care. he intended to win. "I want-" He started. "I want a date. Just the two of us. All day.". Langa said easily. He loved how the red head immediately turned red. 'You haven't changed a bit, Reki'.  
Reki looked at Langa, flushed, face all red, and mind running places. What the hell was happening? A date? With Langa? JUST the TWO of THEM? No WAY! Not after what he did to him.

Langa was all op in Rekis space, when he took Rekis hair clip out of his hair- "Im going to borrow this." He said in a teasing voice. Langa but the hair clip in his hair, so the hair infant of his eyes, wouldn't annoy him when he looked at the red head skate.

Reki was so lost in thought, he didn't even heart the buzzer go off. Langa skated the second he saw green light and heard the buzzer. Tho Reki was so lost in thought, he wouldn't have snapped out of it if it wasn't for MIYA screaming at him. 

Reki snapped his head towards MIYA. he was trying to make out what MIYA was saying, but he really couldn't- "LOSE-" was the only thing Reki heard. And then he heard it clearly. He looked at Miya, Shadow, Joe and Cherry. All of them were looking at him. "Go NOW REKI, OR YOU'LL LOSE!" Shadow screamed. Reki looked at the lights. Shit- It was green. How long had he been standing?  
Never mind that- Reki immediately skated after Langa.

Langa was skating, his focus on road ahead of him when he heard "I'm not done yet- !!" Langa looked behind him. true enough Reki was right behind him, skating, determination all over his face.  
Langa loved seeing him like that. He could stare at Reki all day. but he had a race to win, and a date to plan. But he still wanted to tease the red head.

"Ahhh- Reki. You caught op. What took you so long? Were you thinking of an outfit to wear for our date?" Langa said in a teasing voice. He could see the little blush on the red heads cheek. Adorable. "Hell no!" Reki screamed back at Langa. Like hell was he losing. He was not done yet. He was determined to show Langa how much better off he was without how. "Doesn't matter if you caught op-" Langa said still in a teasing voice. "I have no intention of losing, while I have a date on the line." That comment pissed off Reki to no end. His mind was racing with words he would describe Langa with- 'Asshole. Jerk. Stupid. Hot- Wait hot???' Snap out of it REKI!

Reki was still focused on the road ahead of them- But he was catching op to Langa slowly. Tho- Langa didn't care. He was going to make Reki his again. Every time Langa looked at Reki only one word filled his mind.- "Mine".  
Langa tomhed his gray string. He looked back a second, just so he could catch a glimpse of Rekis string. It was still gray. Soon enough Langa was going to make both his and Rekis string red again. Reki was his soulmate. Always have been, always will be. Even after 5 years, Reki 'belonged' to Langa. They were destined. And Langa was not letting him go again. Never.

Reki was almost catching op to the blue haired boy skating next to him. But he should've known that Langa had a trick op his sleeve. An ADAM trick.  
Langa jumped with his board on the tree, and got in front of Reki again. The finish line in sight. Both boys now skating for their lives. Well Reki was. Langa was skating for a date-

And....

Langa finished, and Reki a few second after. Langa smiled. He won a date, a date! With his Soulmate! Langa was overjoyed. Happy. Joyful. But- on the other hand

Reki was terrified. Mad. Angry. Sad- All these years, he'd trained. The determination- Everything- All lost to a stupid bet with Langa. He still couldn't defeat SNOW. He still wasn't strong enough. The blue haired boy was better. As always.

"I guess you lost R e k i" Langa said. They looked each others in the eyes. "So. What is it you want?" Reki asked. Nt even once lifting his gaze from the boy standing in front of him. "I believe I already told you" Langa said in a teasing voice. Rekis eyes widened. Wait- Had Langa been serious about that? Reki just thought that Langa was joking to distract him, which had obviously worked, btw.

"HAH?!" Reki suddenly screamed. The words Langa had said, were still progressing in his head- but, Reki still wasn't sure if Langa was joking. But he went with it anyway. He lost. He had to go on a date with Langa. Reki looked down. He bowed his head, suddenly and looked at his gray string. The string that Langa had cut off. The string that had ended his and Langa friendship/relationship 5 years ago.

Reki snapped his head op and looked at Langa. "Give me your phone." Reki said. Langa looked at him confused but did it anyway. Reki topped something on Langa phone, and then handed it back to him. "There. Text me when and where.". Langa smiled down at his phone. He had Rekis number. Langa could text or call Reki anytime any day now. he couldn't be happier!

"Well Reki. I'll come pick you op sunday at 9. So be ready!" Langa said. Reki just gave him a small nod, and the turned his back on Langa and left.

Reki was not looking forward to this awkward date. Tho his companion was. And Reki lost, so he had to go anyway. But still. His heart gave a spark, at the small chance that he and Langa could still be something. Were still Soulmates....

But if there was one thing Reki wasn't looking forward to AT ALL- it was MIYA, Shadow, Cherry and JOE's wrath- Reki had really down fucked up, when he lost.


End file.
